


obsession turned reality

by lovemutt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, Daedric Artifacts, Gen, Wabbajack, the daedric artifacts actually do shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: She's always been enamored with the Wabbajack...





	obsession turned reality

**Author's Note:**

> old writing

For as long as Arby could remember, she had coveted the staff. She remembered herself, a young girl barely out of her toddler years and only just able to understand the words of her native tongue, and she found it. Buried under the Court Wizards stacks of unsorted books, it sat.

A green book, no name or signature, just a blank green cover. She didn't know why she was drawn to it, but she slowly found herself grasping it, tugging it closer to her and opening the hard back cover, reading the first words within.

"Little boys shouldn't s-s…s-uh-men up forces of e-turn-all darkness…" She whispered it out to herself, her eyes sparking up. Her eyes ran over the pages, her tiny mind processing what she was being relayed quicker than it ever had.

That's when she started obsessing over the Wabbajack. She studied Sheogorath under her father's nose, went behind the Court Wizards back to get records of those who had the Wabbajack before her.

It's powers were random and endless, you could turn someone into a pile of gold or into a dremora. You could heal them or instantly banish their soul to Oblivion. She was so amazed, inspired, and the lore of the great, mad Daedra Sheogorath inspired her to look into magic. Her father was none to please with her new found interest in the outer realms, and he banned her from practicing when a failed attempt to summon an Atronach ended in half a dozen guards with frostbite and a few with broken limbs. Through her research and devotion to the subject, she'd learned that Sheogorath, in fact, had six artifacts, though all but one were lost in time. The Wabbajack was the last that anyone had seen for years.

When she left home she continued her research and her practicing, until she finally located it. She traveled with friends she'd made along the way, her most recent friend Viinnek was sitting back in Riften. She didn't tell him where she was going, or what she was planning on doing, no, she couldn't bring herself to. He'd try to stop her.

Or at least, she thought he would. He didn't seen too worried about her in general. But, it was dangerous, so to do what she planned would mean leaving him, just in case…

It was easy at first. She somehow just knew how to call forth the Prince, but she could had sworn she hadn't read anything on how to summon him.

She set out a wolf pelt during a storm…That was it, besides little bits and pieces, such as a goat, and sweet rolls, but the rest evaded her knowledge, and all she knew was she woke up in the water near the Ratway, barely staying on the dock, her robes soaked and a staff clutched in her staff that she knew could only be one thing.

But instead of the glee she was once thought she'd have, she instead felt something…

Maddening.

A smile spread across her face as she heaved herself onto the dock. Her eyes gazed upon the entrance to the Ratway and her mind took the word and ran with it.

"A rat is sort of a bat but a bat's just a flying rat that's as flat as a mat and isn't chased by a cat that's fat does…" Her words grew unintelligible as she spoke, shambling off towards the bridge that led her to the upper parts of Riften.


End file.
